A New Beginning
by Ariana4
Summary: Jesse's girlfriend may have something rather than skeletons in her closet
1. First Things First

A blonde woman pulled away from Jesse's kiss as they stood on the porch of her elaborate house.  
  
"I really have to go to bed," she said. "I have to be on the set by six." Dr. Travis looked at his watch.  
  
"That's four hours away, Alexis. I've seen you work on less." She shook her head with a little laugh.  
  
"I love you, Jess, but I really need a few hours of sleep," Alexis said. "I'll be at the hospital for lunch."  
  
"Okay," Jesse replied. "One more kiss?" He gave her his puppy dog look causing her green eyes to dance in delight.  
  
"One more." Alexis wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist and their lips met in one more passionate kiss. Jesse's girlfriend pulled away once more. "Good-night, Jesse."  
  
"Good-night, Alexis," Jesse replied. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." She laughed than fumbled with her keys to get them in the lock. Finally, the young woman entered her house and looked at Jesse.  
  
"I think you're supposed to go to your car now."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, as much as I don't want you to go."  
  
"The hours pass by so slowly without you," Jesse told her.  
  
"I know," the actress responded. "I'm closing the door now." Alexis slowly closed her front door and Dr. Travis hesitantly walked back down the walkway towards his car.  
  
Jesse got into his red convertible and was about to start it when he heard a cell phone ring. The doctor's eyes fell on the blue jean jacket lying on his passenger seat.  
  
"Alright, an excuse," he said to himself. Jesse picked up his girlfriend's jacket, got out of his car than started back up the walk. Someone dressed in all back raced out of the house and down the walkway.  
  
"Hey!" The doctor yelled. The figure stopped and looked at Jesse.  
  
"Jesse!" Alexis screamed from the front door. His gaze shifted a moment as he glanced at the woman who looked both in pain and very scared. The figure jumped the doctor causing him to fall back in the grass. Jesse saw the person raise something in that glinted in the dim moonlight and realized it was a knife. The young man struggled with the attacker as the person tried to bring down the knife. He lost and the knife slammed into his gut. The figure than got up and ran away. He saw Alexis ran towards and watched as she fell in the grass next to him.  
  
"Alexis," he whispered. He noticed her bleeding shoulder. "You're hurt." She wiped away tears.  
  
"So are you," she replied. "My father's been murdered."  
  
"Did you call for help?" The woman nodded quickly. "Until they come I need you to do me a favor, Alexis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to control the bleeding," he explained. Painfully, Dr. Travis tore his long-sleeve shirt's right sleeve. "Tie this around your wound. Than I want you to take your jacket and tie it tightly around my waist." She nodded and than began to follow the doctor's instructions. 


	2. Next Step

"Jesse, you were very lucky," Mark told his friend. "If you'd lost anymore blood you wouldn't be here listening to me."  
  
"Thanks, Mark," Dr. Travis replied. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend in the other bed in the hospital room. "How is she?"  
  
"Doing well," Dr. Sloan answered. "Alexis looked about as bad as you when the paramedics brought you in early this morning. She was so hysterical about you and her father. The poor girl wouldn't let us help her until we gave her a sedative."  
  
"I have to do about the same thing to you when Steve is rolled into the ER," Jesse responded.  
  
"I know and I'm lucky to have a friend like you to get me through everything." The young man smiled. Alexis began to move and make little noises causing both doctors to look in her direction.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"I'm here," he said. She looked at him from her bed. "Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"My dad's dead." Alexis bit her bottom lip and began to turn a red color.  
  
"I know." She turned away and looked at the ceiling. Jesse looked at Mark.  
  
"The answer is yes, Jess," Mark said. "I'm releasing both of you, but the catch is that you have to stay at the beach house so Steve and I can keep an eye on you two a bit plus the ocean air might help your recovery."  
  
  
  
Mark whistled as he, Steve, and Amanda entered the Bradford estate. He looked around at all the exquisite furnishings.  
  
"You know from the way Alexis acts you never would have guessed she lived like this," Mark said.  
  
"Well, this is probably her father's doing," Amanda told him. "Mr. Bradford does own over a few billion dollars worth of companies in the United States alone. He's also the president and C.E.O of Bradford, Inc." The two Sloans looked at her. "I was up and decided to do a little research."  
  
"Where was Mr. Bradford killed, Steve?" Mark inquired as he looked at the blood splotches on the white tile.  
  
"In his study," Steve answered. "Forensics said some of this is Bradford's blood and some of this belongs to Alexis."  
  
"Perhaps you should point me out to Alexis's room, Steve," Amanda said. "I probably should pick up some clothes and personal effects."  
  
"Up the stairs and third on the left," Lt. Sloan told her. "Come on, dad." The father and son went to the right as Amanda went left. They walked into the study and Mark headed over to the desk.  
  
"Our killer might not have wanted Mr. Bradford to know that he was stealing money from under his nose," Mark said as he looked at the bank statements lying on the desk.  
  
"We're looking into that," Steve replied.  
  
"By the way you said that I would think that you know something I don't," Dr. Sloan responded giving his son a look.  
  
"Nobody who worked for Bradford has any complaint against the guy," Steve informed him. "No problems or complaints even with clients or customers. Nothing."  
  
"Random killing?"  
  
"Amanda says it couldn't have been," Steve said. "Not with the number of times Mr. Bradford was stabbed and how the killer also went after Alexis and Jesse."  
  
"Maybe it was somebody from his past," Dr. Sloan suggested.  
  
"Dad, there were two calls from this house to 911," Steve started. "The first one was from Mr. Bradford who said it was Nicholas Fitzpatrick and next was Alexis who just said to come to this address."  
  
"Than why am I here?" Dr. Sloan inquired sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Fitzpatrick is on death row, dad," Lt. Sloan told his father. "He couldn't have been here and there at the same time."  
  
"Than it's possible he could have hired someone," Mark said. "Or it could be a close relative to Fitzpatrick." He wondered around the study a bit. "What is the relationship between the two men?"  
  
"Bradford was the major witness in Fitzpatrick's death row trial." Steve paused a moment. "There's also a connection between Fitzpatrick and Jesse. It seems Jess was on the jury." His father stared at him.  
  
"This just gets more interesting," Dr. Sloan commented. 


	3. Interesting Information

"Geez, that case happened while I was going through my last year of college and starting med school," Jesse said. "I should have gotten out of it, but I didn't. Instead, I decided to stay on the jury."  
  
"It seems you made an enemy while you were at it," Mark replied.  
  
"Actually, the killer decided to kill two birds with one stone," Steve corrected his father. "Jesse was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Right place, wrong time," Dr. Travis amended. He slowly stood up and went over to the deck doors. Alexis sat out on the deck staring at the ocean. "She keeps saying my name like I'm not there. Yesterday after we got here she stared at me like I was a ghost."  
  
"Alexis could still be trying to get over everything that has happened," Mark suggested as he joined his friend.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." He turned to Mark. "Maybe you can talk to her. You do have a way with people, Mark."  
  
"Sure, Jess," Mark replied. He looked out at Alexis. "I'm just wondering about a few things though..."  
  
"About the cowboy hat and teddy bear?" Mark nodded. "Alexis spent the first few years of her life in Texas. She told me those were the best years of her life before her father became a billionaire. The bear is something I bought her when we first started going out. She named it 'Pookie'." He leaned against the glass. "I wish I could just snap her out of this, Mark."  
  
"These things are never simple," Mark said. "No simple answers." Dr. Bentley entered the living room carrying a box of food from BBQ Bob's.  
  
"'Tis a goddess barring gifts," Steve commented. He got up and took the box from Amanda. "Let's go get this stuff on plates." The two headed back towards the kitchen leaving Mark and Jesse alone.  
  
"Sometimes, Mark, I wish nobody had to suffer," Dr. Travis said. "That we wouldn't have to watch loved ones die or get hurt."  
  
"As much as we don't like it, Jesse," Dr. Sloan started, "it's a part of life."  
  
"Was it right for life to take your daughter or your wife?" Jesse asked as he stood up straight. Mark stood quiet for a moment.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Mark answered solemnly. They stood in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm just going crazy over this." The two jumped a bit when the deck door opened and Alexis came in. She looked at the two men with deep pain in her eyes.  
  
"If I dwell anymore my head might explode," Alexis told them. Jesse went over to his girlfriend and gave her a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"You look like you needed that."  
  
"I also need some help with the funeral and the will reading," she said quietly.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." He took off her cowboy hat and gently kissed her lips. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
"I love you, Alexis Bradford."  
  
"I love you, too, Jesse Travis."  
  
"Why would you call your lawyer at one in the morning?" Steve asked aloud as he, Mark, and Amanda went through some various folders and papers.  
  
"Maybe he needed to ask an important question," Amanda suggested.  
  
"Maybe it concerned Fitzpatrick," Dr. Sloan offered.  
  
"I can ask Mr. Parks tomorrow when Alexis goes in to see him," Steve said.  
  
"Good idea," Mark replied. "Maybe you could snoop around a bit."  
  
"I'll ask Jess," Steve responded. "He's pretty good at that kind of thing."  
  
"I heard that," Jesse said as he came into the living room.  
  
"Sorry," Steve apologized. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was. I came out for a snack."  
  
"The never ending stomach," Amanda retorted. "Is Alexis asleep?"  
  
"Extremely deep sleep." Jesse yawned. "I think I'll go back and join her instead of being insulted by all of you." He turned around and went back down the hall. 


	4. A Small Surprise

"Mr. Bradford was calling in question to some incidents that had been happening with one of L.A.'s finest," Mr. Parks told Steve and Jesse.  
  
"What incidents?" Lt. Sloan inquired.  
  
"Mostly harassment," Mr. Parks answered. "Obscene phone calls and constantly bothering his daughter."  
  
"Officer Snape," Jesse said.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"I hope that's all, Lt. Sloan," Mr. Parks said, "I must begin the will reading." He went through a nearby door.  
  
"Snape has been helping out on the set of Alexis's movie," Jesse told Steve. "A few times I went to visit he was hitting on her even though he knew she was going out with me. One time he tried to pick a fight, but Alexis put him in his place with her version of the Vulcan death grip except it only caused him to pass out for a little bit."  
  
"In other words, your girlfriend saved your life," Steve responded. Jesse gave him a look.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of saving my own life. She just caught him by surprise." Steve nodded understandingly and looked at Mr. Parks closed office door. "You might have to distract the secretary, Steve."  
  
"I can do that," Lt. Sloan said. "You go in on my signal."  
  
"What's the signal?"  
  
"I'll run my hand through my hair." He went over to the secretary's desk and began chatting with the woman keeping her attention on him. Jesse watched as his friend ran a hand through his hair and quickly ducked into the office, carefully closing the door behind him.  
  
"Okay, let's see what you've got, Mr. Parks," Dr. Travis muttered. He glanced at the bookshelves and noticed an empty stand on an eye level shelf. "That looks like something Mark has." The doctor went around behind the desk. "Lots of boring paperwork and a picture with Snape and Fitzpatrick." He took a double take of the picture. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"He can't be in here," Jesse heard Steve say loudly outside the door. The door opened and the secretary glared at Dr. Travis.  
  
"I was, uh, looking for the bathroom," Jesse lied sheepishly as he looked around. "And I don't think this is it."  
  
"I don't know about the knife coming from Parks office, Jess," Steve said as the two sat in Steve's car waiting for Alexis.  
  
"Did you take a good look at the knife that was used?" Dr. Travis asked. "That was no regular kitchen knife. It was some sort of collector's item. To use it to kill someone must mean the killer was really mad."  
  
"Or trying to frame someone," Steve suggested. "Like when that guy stole dad's knife to frame him."  
  
"Exactly," Jesse replied. "What I'd like to know is the connection between Parks, Snape, and Fitzpatrick."  
  
"I'll look into it," Steve told him. He noticed Alexis coming towards them. "There's Alexis and she looks upset." The actress got into the backseat holding a large manila envelope.  
  
"Alexis, is something wrong?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Besides the fact I own about a few billion dollars in everything from oil to Swiss bank accounts," she started, "absolutely nothing."  
  
"What's in the envelope?" Lt. Sloan asked. She looked at the envelope in her lap than back up at the two men.  
  
"The truth about my father," she answered quietly. 


	5. A Big Surprise

"I set Alexis up with the VCR in the lounge and asked Alex not to let anyone go in there for a while," Mark told the group as he joined everyone in the pathology lab.  
  
"Well, while you were doing that we figured out the connection between Parks, Snape, and Fitzpatrick," Amanda said. "Apparently, they're all related."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, Parks and Fitzpatrick are brothers," Lt. Sloan informed him.  
  
"And Snape is Fitzpatrick's son," Dr. Travis added.  
  
"Why the name changes?" Dr. Sloan inquired.  
  
"Parks did it because he was a lawyer and didn't want to be associated with a killer," Amanda answered.  
  
"I said it was because his first name was Peter and he wanted to be Peter Parker, but since that's a licensed name he took the next best thing," Jesse said. Mark looked at his friend. "It's the medication. The painkillers are great, but than I can't think straight."  
  
"I didn't think you ever did," Steve retorted.  
  
"Okay, so now Snape," Mark said.  
  
"That's just about the same as Parks," Steve told him. "No association with a killer made it easier to become an officer. I guess there was no thorough background check."  
  
"Parks and Snape both have motive."  
  
"Parks was at his office all night," Steve told his father, "which can be confirmed by not only security cameras, but by the visiting security guards who work in the building. He never left his office and the tapes are real."  
  
"Snape has no alibi except for being on patrol," Jesse said. "He was also the first officer on the scene."  
  
"Okay, let's see if I have this straight," Dr. Sloan started. "Snape wants revenge on Bradford for putting his father on death row." He paused a moment. "Why now?"  
  
"I knew you were going to ask that," Dr. Bentley replied. "The anniversary. The day and time is the same as the day and time Fitzpatrick was sentenced except the sentencing happened in the afternoon."  
  
"Can't exactly commit murder in broad daylight without having lots of witnesses," Steve commented. "It's been ten years since it happened," Amanda added.  
  
"Now it makes sense why Bradford called Parks so late at night because he possibly had an inkling of an idea of what was about to occur," Mark said. "And Bradford told 911 it was Nicholas Fitzpatrick since it was his son." The older man got up and walked around. "Snape stole the knife from Parks office to throw the police off so he'd have a chance to get away."  
  
"Why didn't he kill me and Alexis?" Jesse asked. Steve stood up as well realizing where his father was going with everything.  
  
"He didn't have time," Steve interjected. "Both Bradford and Alexis had called 911 and they'd be contacting the closest police to the scene." He pulled out his cell phone. "I better get an APB out on Snape or Fitzpatrick or whatever his name is." The Sloan walked out of the lab as Alex walked a dazed Alexis in. Jesse went over to her and took her hand.  
  
"Alex, what happened?" Dr. Travis inquired. "Alexis, follow my finger." He put one finger up and slowly moved it back and forth in front of her eyes.  
  
"She, uh, started to wander around," Alex told him. "I don't know what she saw on that tape, but it either spooked her or something else entirely."  
  
"Thanks, Alex," Jesse said. The blonde haired intern nodded and left. "Alexis, honey, say something." She looked into his caring blue eyes with her own unsure green eyes.  
  
"He wasn't my father," the actress whispered.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down," Mark said as he rolled a chair next to her. Alexis sat down and Jesse knelt down next to her.  
  
"What do you mean he wasn't your father?" Jesse asked. "Was he your step- father? Foster father? I don't understand."  
  
"He wasn't anything," she explained. "Just a man who took me in after my mother died giving birth to me." She swallowed as tears began to form in her eyes. "Her name was Lucy Morgan. She wasn't even supposed to be able to have children because of some condition she had. My mother met this man who was the most wonderful man she ever met and they spent a little time together in the spring of 1979. He left her because of some emergency and never saw him again. She had me on Dec. 13, 1979 and named me with last breath she had." Alexis began to sob and fell onto the floor into Jesse's arms.  
  
"It's okay," he said as stroked her hair. "She had a wonderful daughter."  
  
"Do you know who your real father is?" Amanda asked coming over. Jesse gave the pathologist a look. "Sorry, but it could be important."  
  
"It's Steve," Alexis answered as she looked up. The three friends' faces formed looks of surprise and shock. "There was also a note in the envelope with the tape." She dug it out of her front jean pocket and handed it to Mark than went back to letting Jesse hold her. The older man put on his glasses than unfolded the paper and began to read.  
  
"You know if what you say is true, Alexis, Steve is probably never going to let you go out with Jesse again," Amanda said. "I don't think he wants his best friend to go out with his daughter." Dr. Travis gave the woman another look. "Oh, come on, Jess, you see how Steve is. He's a very possessive guy."  
  
"You knew Carol?" Alexis looked over at Mark, bit her lip and nodded. He sat in the chair she'd slid off of.  
  
"We were living in Seattle while she was. I met her in the hospital she worked at after getting hurt on the set of a movie," Alexis explained. "We hit it off and became friends. Even after I moved here in 1995 to film movies. I." Her voice started to break, "I even went to the wedding. I was going to meet her at BBQ Bob's for the party, but my schedule was hectic. When I heard about what I happened I wanted to meet her family, but I couldn't." She shifted her gaze away from Mark's. "I wanted to forget about it all. It just was a coincidence that I met all of you after I started to date Jesse. I didn't want to say anything. There was just so much pain and I didn't want to bring it all up." Dr. Sloan got up and walked out of the pathology lab. "Oh, Jesse, this is so bad." She fell back into his arms and began crying again. Amanda followed her friend out into the hall.  
  
"Are you okay, Mark?" He looked at her with reddish eyes.  
  
"I think so, Amanda," he answered. "I'm just so surprised, confused, and happy. I was wondering why Alexis looked so familiar and now I know. She's looks like her aunt." He sighed. "She's my granddaughter, Amanda."  
  
"We aren't even positive she is, Mark," Dr. Bentley replied.  
  
"I know she is," Dr. Sloan responded as he began to smile. "I can feel it. When I look at her I see Katherine and I remember all the wonderful times I had with her."  
  
"We should still run a blood test to be positive," Amanda said.  
  
"You're right, sweetheart," Mark replied. "I'm just getting ahead of myself."  
  
"You always do." The two shared a small hug. Jesse came out of the lab.  
  
"Steve just called," he told his friends. "They have a lead on Snape."  
  
"I guess this means you and Alexis can spend a little time alone," Amanda replied. "I've noticed how much of a hard time you've had trying to get even a little intimate." She glanced at her older friend.  
  
"What? It's my house." Mark chuckled. "Alright, Jesse, you can go, but you have to take care of Alexis. She's very important to me."  
  
"I know how you feel," Jesse replied. "I think Alexis is the one."  
  
"Ahh, I sense a marriage proposal approaching," Amanda commented.  
  
"Well, I hope you can wait a little while on that, Jess," Dr. Sloan told him. "We need to do the blood test than tell Steve."  
  
"Oh, that second part is going to help me so much," Dr. Travis retorted.  
  
"Cross that bridge when you need to," Mark said. "Let's take this one step at a time."  
  
"Okay," Jesse agreed hesitantly. "I'll wait."  
  
"Thank you." 


	6. Almost An End

Alexis sighed and put down her wineglass on the coffee table in Jesse's apartment. Jesse set down a plate of veggies and dip on the table than sat down next to his girlfriend.  
  
"That's all I have," he told her with a grin. "I just ordered Chinese."  
  
"Okay." His grin fell.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just letting this all sink in. I'm sorry if I'm being a drag."  
  
"You could never be a drag. You'd have even a harder time sinking the Titanic than that iceberg did." She gave him a puzzled look. "I was trying to make you feel better."  
  
"Oh, nice try."  
  
"You look beautiful. Even with that large bandage covering the majority of your shoulder." Alexis just shook her head. "Something is definitely on your mind. I know finding everything out about Steve and your father is mind boggling, but sometimes you just have to let yourself go and enjoy life." Alexis looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "I knew there was some reason I loved you." She leaned back against the couch and cuddled against Jesse who took a sip of his wine. "I want to give Community General five million dollars." The young man spit out the wine in his mouth and jumped up.  
  
"First, ow," Jesse said. "Second, why?"  
  
"Because I can," Alexis answered as she stood up. "I have more than enough money to live on. It's mere pocket change."  
  
"I know, but it's still quite a bit of money. What's the catch? Do you want a wing named after you or something?"  
  
"No, because that's for egotistical people. And if they decide to create a new wing they should name it after Mark. He does deserve it for all the years he's spent in that hospital," Alexis replied. "I want to do something with the money I have and this is something good. I may even start a charity or donate a lot to one. I want to give something back, Jesse." He sat back down.  
  
"Sorry, I over reacted," he said. "I just get a little self-conscious since you have so much money. You know the whole macho guy bit."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it after I knocked Snape out," Alexis responded. "It's almost as bad as the whole doctor speech."  
  
"Hey!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding, Jess. I'm lightening up and it's fun to pick on you. You know I don't really mean it." She kissed him. "Maybe we could just skip the Chinese food."  
  
"But I ordered you're favorite. Not that I don't want to do what I know you're suggesting. I just want to eat a little than we can do the other." Alexis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, eat than do. Right now kiss." She pushed Jesse back and his head ending up on the left armrest of the couch. The actress took a position on top of him, careful of her left arm and his stomach, than placed her lips on his. He returned it and they started kissing passionately only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away," Alexis mumbled through the kissing. Jesse gently lifted her off himself. "Unfair."  
  
"We can continue after I get the food," he told her. He opened his apartment door only to receive a punch in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the floor as he was pushed. A figure dressed in all black walked in and closed the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Alexis asked as she went over to Jesse who was trying to sit up despite all the pain. The figure removed his ski mask and the couple stared at the person.  
  
"To finish what I started," Snape/Fitzpatrick answered. "I know Lt. Sloan has the entire LAPD looking for me and I decided if I was going down I'd take some people with me." He pulled a gun out from the waistband of his pants.  
  
"You're going to kill us just because you're angry your father was sent to prison for the crimes he committed?" Jesse said. "He should have never murdered those innocent people in the first place." Snape pulled the injured doctor up by the front of his shirt and put the gun in his right hand to Jesse's head.  
  
"Shut-up," he growled. Alexis stood up.  
  
"Let him go," she said in a wavering voice. Snape threw Jesse onto the coffee table causing to break under the young man's weight. He grabbed the woman.  
  
"I'd rather hurt you anyway." She whimpered as he tightened the grip on her right wrist. "You act like a big hero real well, but you're a pathetic, dumb blonde."  
  
"At least I don't have to kill to show that I'm a bigger person," she replied. He struck across the face with the gun and let her fall on to the floor. The man noticed a movement on his left and turned to Jesse who held a broken coffee table leg like a bat.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Snape asked. "I can shoot and kill you in the time it takes you to swing that thing." He leveled the gun at Jesse's head. "So, do you feel lucky?"  
  
"That's all you got? Clint Eastwood knock off lines," Jesse retorted.  
  
"You talk big for someone who's about to die."  
  
"Shoot already. If you really wanted to kill me you would have already. You really aren't anything, but a big, cowering idiot." Snape slowly lowered the gun and looked down.  
  
"Maybe you're right," he said quietly. Jesse let the table leg drop.  
  
"If you give yourself up now than maybe the police won't be so hard on you with the charges," Jesse told him. He took a step towards the man. "Now, just give me the gun." Snape looked back up with an evil smile.  
  
"You think I'm that stupid, don't you?" Jesse swallowed. The two ducked as the door to the apartment was kicked in and Steve along with a few officers came in with their guns raised. Snape pulled Jesse in front of him and used him as a shield.  
  
"Let him go, Snape!" Steve shouted. Jesse began to feel sick when he felt the gun pushed against his temple. He looked at Steve who was glaring at Snape.  
  
"Hey, Snape." The man turned around to see Alexis holding the table leg Jesse had dropped. She swung it and hit the man. The killer fell unconscious onto the remains of Jesse's table. She looked down at the fallen man. "For your information I am quite strong." Steve walked over to the couple as he put away his gun.  
  
"I wouldn't have gotten here sooner, but Snape so kindly made sure the elevators wouldn't work," Steve said. Jesse took Alexis into the small kitchen and started to dab her cuts with a damp washcloth.  
  
"It's a good thing you got here when you did," Jesse replied. "I almost got myself killed trying to be a hero. It isn't as easy as it looks."  
  
"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be doing this," Alexis said. "You look worse than I do. Give me that." She took the washcloth and dabbed his cuts. "I also bet you've got some bleeding going on where you got stabbed."  
  
"I probably do," Jesse agreed. He clutched his stomach. "Thanks for reminding me." Steve shook his head.  
  
"C'mon, Mr. Hero," Steve said. "Let's get you and Alexis to the hospital." 


	7. The End is Just the Beginning

"And may he rest in peace," the priest finished. He closed his Bible. Alexis stepped forward and threw a rose on top of the coffin as it was lowered.  
  
"Good-bye, dad," she whispered. People standing behind her started walking away as it began to drizzle. Jesse came up to the actress and took her hand. He squeezed it and she squeezed back.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected," she answered. "I mean, I'll never be perfectly okay." She looked over at where Mark, Steve, and Amanda stood than back at Jesse and gently touched his face and tried to smile. The actress's hand and smile fell like a rock. "You've all seen so much death handling homicide than there's the ones that are personal like family. You can never get away from it all."  
  
"I said something like that to Mark," Jesse told her. "It is tough and it never gets easy." He shook his head. "Now I'm sounding like Mark."  
  
"It kinda helps." She sighed. "I just don't know where to go from here."  
  
"Well, we could go to lunch," Jesse suggested. Alexis took one last look at the coffin than let Dr. Travis lead her over to where the others stood under a large oak tree.  
  
"I'm really not sure what to say," Steve told her as they approached. She looked up at the Sloan. "I'm new at this whole dad thing. I do have a good model though." Mark smiled.  
  
"Step one to being a good father, Steve," Mark started, "is hugs." Steve kinda blushed as did Alexis, but the officer took the young woman into his arms.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She gave Mark and Amanda hugs as well before taking her boyfriend into her arms as she began to cry again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm happy," Alexis whispered. "So much that I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Some people laugh or smile," Jesse told her.  
  
"Not when you're an emotional woman," Amanda said. "There's still so much for you to learn, Jesse. You are going to have to teach him, Alexis." The young woman laughed.  
  
"I'll do my best," she replied.  
  
"I think we should head to the house," Mark said. "That's if you're ready, Alexis." The young woman let go of Jesse and walked a few feet back towards the gravesite. Jesse started to go after, but Mark grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let her be alone."  
  
"Oh, one of those times," Jesse said. He watched as Alexis bowed her head than looked up at the sky.  
  
"So, uh, Jesse, when were you going to tell me about the ring?" Steve asked. His friend looked at him. "Yeah, I know. Amanda told me."  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you, but not until after Alexis and I were safe in a country with an extradition treaty," Jesse responded. Steve gave him a little glare. "I thought you'd object to it."  
  
"Yes and no, but since I know you and I've seen how you are with Alexis." He smiled. "You have my blessing." He looked at his father. "That's what I say, right?" Dr. Sloan chuckled. "You know I think I'll talk to you about this during a more private time." Alexis came back over to the group and took Jesse's hand.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Not for the unexpected," she answered, "but you still have to expect it. I'm ready for lunch though."  
  
"Chinese?" The young woman glared at him.  
  
"We're going to BBQ Bob's, Jess," Steve said. "And that's final."  
  
"See that's a parent thing," Amanda told him. "You have to be firm, but it might be a little late for Alexis seeing that's she just about completely grown up. If you ever have kids with a woman than you've got to set rules."  
  
"Oh, no," Dr. Travis groaned. "Steve's going to get parenting tips from Amanda." She hit his arm. "Hey, ow. I am still very much in pain. And sorry, I was joking."  
  
"Kids, kids," Mark said. "Please, calm down. We're going to eat. Amanda, do not hit Jesse. Jesse, do not insult Amanda. Steve, you're fine. Alexis,..." She raised an eyebrow. "You're perfect." He headed toward his car.  
  
"You got perfect?" Steve said looking at his daughter with a grin. "Nice going." He followed his father with Amanda grumbling beside him. Jesse looked at Alexis.  
  
"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"I'm looking at your beauty," Jesse answered. "The beauty I see in you that makes me love you so much." She gave him a seductive look than kissed him.  
  
"Maybe we can actually make it pass kissing tonight," she said slyly before racing off after the others.  
  
"Oh, God, I hope so."  
  
THIS MAY BE THE END OF THIS STORY, BUT NOT THE END OF THE STORIES WITH STEVE'S NEW DAUGHTER!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEW ADVENTURES!!!!!!!! 


End file.
